Loving Punches
by Miss Joujou
Summary: Series of one shots (drabbles) of some my favourite Kill la Kill OTP: Ira and Mako. It also includes suggestions of other couples. Enjoy!
1. First Punch

_Disclaimer: the story of Kill la Kill doesn't belong to me, neither the characters. This is just made for fun and for fans._

* * *

First Punch: _**You amaze me**_

"I'm ashamed, we didn't make it to Osaka in time; 30 seconds late" thought Gamagori while Sanagayama was fightening. "I won't absolve myself from such an awful fault against Lady Satsuki. At least, Kobe and Kyoto are already subjugated by her pure presence and the moron of Kaneo Takarada will be done too"

After a couple of minutes, the Council President of Naniwa Kinman High School, was in the stony soil being pointed by Bakuzan. Ira Gamagori smiled proudly at the majestic scene until he heard a something.

"What's that disrespectful noise? It's ruining Lady Satsuki's magnificent moment", Gamagori thought boiling in anger looking for the origin of the sound.

The figure of a motorcycle and two girls appeared in the picture. He opened his eyes widely as he recognized Ryuuko Matoi and her interesting and troublesome acquaintance, Mako Mankanshoku.

"What's wrong Gamagori?" asked Nonon Jakazure. "The little underachiever is giving you troubles again?"

"As the disciplinary committee chair I have to take care of the students" Gamagori stated. "I can't allow that girl to get into more peril; she doesn't know what she is doing"

"My intuition says that's just an excuse" replied rolling her eyes to another side.

Ryuko thought the atmosphere would get intense and decided to send Mako away from the possible danger she would get into. At the second he heard her voice, Gamagori took a step forward.

"Mankanshoku" said aloud.

Since he was asked to not interfere, couldn't do more than abide Satsuki's orders. Nonetheless, his brow furrowed and his eyes followed Mako's actions, meanwhile Inumuta was explaining the functions of Matoi's glove.

The battlefield went more risky at the sudden appear of the Nudist Beach. The Elite four was ready to battle.

"I will fight near this spot. The eccentric of Mankanshoku won't leave Matoi's side. I've got to protect her from her foolishness. I'm sure she is going to do something reckless in no time" Gamagori mumbled to himself while punching a nudist warrior.

Just as he thought, a vivid light that came from above illuminated Mako. She was defending her best friend.

"That fool!" shouted from inside his Goku uniform.

An unpredictable girl like Mako would have to be watched closer… She didn't just do impulsive things all times, she also said impressive words.

While getting near to her Gamagori remembered some interactions with her. He had to recognize her courage, that fiery look full of confidence. He wanted to remember the name of such an interesting student.

He always had an image of himself giving advice to the no-star students, even the one and two stars. But a thing that never crossed his mind was the fact to learn something from a low class student, even less from a no-star.

And the unthinkable happened incarnated in the shape of a simple no-star student from the K class the "No-Late" day. The wise words of Mako Mankanshoku, helped him to improve in the way he was executing his duties ever since he started to use a pajama. The mysterious student didn't go unnoticed for him from that moment, she was someone special.

Her behavior was seen by him day by day. There was a special supernatural force surrounding her, she called it friendship. And he wanted to know more about it, he wanted to hear her more, discover other things. He felt there was a connection, different from the one he had with Lady Satsuki or the other of the council.

Suddenly he saw how Mako was running to the scissor. She was doing something reckless again. It was time to act, not only in representation of Lady Satsuki, also as the head of the disciplinary committee.

"Ryuko, catch!" shouted Mako.

"Stop it, Mankanshoku!" said getting in her way. "Take your hands off that scissor. Otherwise, I'll show you no mercy, even if it's you"

Mako puffed her cheeks and frowned.

"Don't make that face!" shouted Gamagori after a few seconds. "Drop them now!"

"I won't do that Gamagori! That would be like betraying Ryuuko" replied holding the scissors with more strength.

"Then I'll have to take them from you!" said, still not moving from his position.

"If you do it you will have to face my fury! And I won't see you as my friend anymore" yelled Mako with a hint of sadness in her words.

"Makanshoku…" That wouldn't have to worry him, but his body was fixed. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead. "That negative will only mean that you are going against the Honnoji Academy and Lady Satsuki"

"Yes!" confirmed Mako puffing her cheeks even more.

"Then! You are a rebel!" said the head of the committee with anger.

"I am! Stop me now if you want to!" said approaching to him.

"D-Don't get close to me! I won't respond for the consequence of your dumb acts!" said nervously. "I-I told you I will not have mercy"

"Hmm" said looking at him and climbing his body.

"I can't harm you, you are a student of the Academy, this is your last chance!" declared Gamagori.

"You can't fight because you know is not right to hurt the people you care for!" said getting near to his face.

He felt silent. An abrupt pain arrived to his chest. He looked at Lady Satsuki, Ryuko Matoi was trying to get to an agreement. In that, there was a chance to get away from Makanshoku. He told his superior to stand down, it was enough. Before the council president commanded the withdrawal of the tropes, his eyes went to Mako, she was in front of his eyes. He sighed and went back to normal.

"Be careful, Makanshoku" said in a low voice.

"Thank you, Gamagori!" greeted him with a gentle smile running to her friend.

"Makanshoku, you never stop to amaze me" said in a smile.

**The end~**

* * *

_JOU here! hello~_

_First one shot finisheeeeeed! I love IraxMako, I hope to see more interactions of them in the future!  
you can suggest another pairing too~ but the principal will always be this one XD_

_that's all! see you in the next one shot!_


	2. Second Punch

Second Punch: _**Fever**_

The homeroom teacher, Mikisugi sensei was writing in the blackboard; the lesson, like most of the times, was boring and all of the students were abstracted from his slowly voice. Some of them were observing how the day started to clear, the fluffy clouds were moving fast. All the opposite from the day before; that day was raining heavily.

Ryuko was lying over her desk, resting her head over her crossed arms and looking at Mako's seat. It was empty.

"Damn umbrella" whispered tired. "If only it had endured the wind…"

"You miss your friend, don't you, Ryuko?" asked Senketsu in a low tone.

Exhaled noisily and answered in the same way "I do, when Mako is not around classes are even slower"

Yawned and in a couple of minutes fell asleep, the bell for the break didn't wake her up, but the strange teacher did. Delicate fingers cherished her hair, and were playing with her red strand. She half opened her eyes and saw the smiling face of his superior. In that moment opened her eyes shocked.

"What do you think you are doing?!" asked with chagrin while her face lit with an intense reddish.

"C'mon Ryuko, you don't have to act like that" said resting his elbow on his desk and his hand on his jaw. In a second his gaze changed, and looked more serious, from his pocket took something and put it into her hand "Somebody is coming, take this Ryuko and nail this acupuncture needle in the front of Mankanshoku"

"A-are you nuts? How can I possibly do that to Mako? I hate pointy things!" stated in horror seeing the things he put on her palm.

"Well Matoi, remember your homework, bye!" said back into his laid back personality getting out of the homeroom.

"That pervert!" claimed muttering between her teeth. She gave a fast look to the wall clock and startled "I only have 10 minutes left, this is awful! We've gotta hurry Senketsu!"

The girl put the needles into her bag and before she could get to the exit door a big silhouette emerged in front of her face. A terrifying presence covered the atmosphere; sharp eyes were looking at her, resembling being pointed with one of Tsumugu's Sewing machine gun. It was the head of the disciplinary committee, Ira Gamagori.

"Matoi!" he shouted.

"What's the matter?" asked, irked.

"That's not the proper behavior to speak to me!" said crossing his arms in front of his big chest. "Mankanshoku! Where is she?"

"Oh, I was coming with her but in our way to the Academy…"

"She decided to skip classes! Oh, that's what bad influences like _you_ incite, what an ignominy!" said frowning.

"Huh?" tilted her head with disbelief. "No, no Gamagori, listen, Mako was determined to come to classes, but Matarou came to us and…"

"Ma-ta-rou?... Who is Matarou?!" asked abruptly. "I hope you're protecting your friend from bad companies! Who is that man?"

"Is her young brother, look Gamagori I only have 2 minutes left to relax…"

"Excuses Matoi! This is more important than your rest!" said getting bigger "Now, what did that little boy do when he came to you"

"This morning, when Mako awaken, she had fever, and tried to dissimulate, her father discovered that and told her to stay home, in that moment, she grabbed my arm and we run away from home, but Matarou caught her from behind, it wasn't difficult to defeat her since she was weak" the bell rang.

"Mankanshoku…" pronounced her name staring into the horizon.

"Ok, back to my seat" moaned heavily dragging her feet on the floor, her face showed great exhaustion and also a big hassle.

"I want to see you in the entry of the Academy at 17.00 o'clock" said while leaving.

She didn't have time to reply, the teacher arrived and a new boring period began.

He saw the clear sky, despite the beautiful dawn; rain was forecast for the week. Sooner or later, the raindrops would start to fall from above. He put his hand on his chin in a reflective attitude.

"Then, Mankanshoku is more responsibly than I expected" he smiled with satisfaction. He sighed and a cold expression came to his face "Then that's the reason I didn't see her today… When I saw her leaving yesterday, she was sharing a little and flimsy umbrella with Matoi. Probably with the wind it messed up. As the man in charge of the Honnoji Academy's students I should have helped them. I have been negligent! And even worse, after having ignored the deplorable condition of a student I have insulted the honor of Lady Satsuki" he clenched his fists in pain and mortified turned his head to one side and a dark shadow surrounded him from the ground.

"Chief Gamagori!" called by his name one of the members of the disciplinary committee, a one star. "We need your help, one of the no-star students tried to skip classes"

"Unforgivable!" shouted opening his mouth widely. "Let's go!"

Later, after scolding and mortifying the body of the unfortunate student, Gamagori left the Academy and went to a little store.

The sound of the bell over the door rang; the big man entered, lifted his head and glowered. The old woman in charge of the premises looked worried to him after the service desk. The head and eyes of Gamagori moved quickly from bell to the old woman, the latter one startled.

"G-good afternoon!" greeted the old woman.

"Good afternoon, ma'am" replied him. "I'm looking for an umbrella"

"Oh, I see" she rose from her chair and walked to him. She was rather little, not more tall than his knees. "Turn right, go forward, be careful with rubber chickens and from that spot turn left, continue your way and if you see the stuffed rabbits that means you passed by. Is it clear?"

"You mean the shelf behind you"

"Ah yes, that would be in your perspective" nodded the elderly.

He came back in a few seconds.

"I want this one" said with his static severe expression.

The old woman took her glasses and put them on. "My dear, that umbrella is not suitable for you"

"It's not for me" asserted. "It's for a girl"

"Ooh, it doesn't seem to be a regular girl. Is she your girlfriend?" asked the old woman in a smile.

"N-no!" replied and instantly his face flushed.

"This umbrella is too dark for her, but no worries, I have the perfect one for your special girl"

"P-please ma'am, she is not _my_ girl" emphasized trying to hide his embarrassment after his anger.

"Ooh, but she _is_ special" smiled again behind the big shelf. "I found it! This umbrella has been much sought by young girls these days. And this is the only one I have, since it's already sold out and their production has been discontinued. But I assure you, she will love it" winked at him while showing him the product.

"It has the shape of a bunny head…I'll take it" said Ira closing his eyes in approval and giving the lady the money for it. "Do you know where the nearest pharmacy is?"

"Is far away from here, I'd say about 5 miles" she answered. "Good luck!"

"What would be like 5 blocks" thought aloud as he took the bag with the umbrella and left the little shop.

The day started to get cloudy again, he looked at his clock… it was 16:30.

In the town, not only Mako was sick by the sudden summer rain. His face contorted in the company of rage when seeing the large number of people within the pharmacy, the turn was by number, and he as a faithful follower of the rules knew he had to wait. It took thirteen numbers; nevertheless, his temper was intact.

Already with the apothecary, asked for a cold medicine, bought it and left there to go to the academy.

Now it was 16:50, it was getting really late. Hastened his steps and at last he was able to see the entrance of the Academy, however, stopped in the midway.

"Gamagori! Me Nozomu Anzai, president of the Bunny Collection Club, challenge you for that umbrella!" yelled pointing with her finger to his bag.

"Get out of my way, I won't give this to you" said as he got bigger and more angry.

"Then now, you will witness with your own eyes the fury of the Bunny Collection Club!" As she shouted that many girls with rabbit caps jumped near Gamagori and surrounded him. "We will also take away your three-star goku uniform! Never provoke an obsessed collector! Ha!"

"Two starts are nothing against me, Give up!" shouted him.

"We have been traveling from town to town looking for it, and the store that was supposed to have that only had a stupid old woman, she refused to tell us the truth until we forced her to do it. Hand us the umbrella!"

Gamagori's eyes darkened and his goku uniform awakened, his anger was such that after five minutes he finished that long-named club.

"Matoi!" yelled Gamagori from the distance.

"There you are, wow I'm glad I came here five minutes before, I knew you were going to be punctual" said rising her eyebrows.

"Give this to Mankanshoku" after a pause he added: "It's my duty as the head of the disciplinary committee to take care of the students"

"Okay" replied with a giggle. "I'm sure Mako will like this Gamagori, good bye!" said Ryuuko.

"Wait Matoi!" stopped her. "Don't tell her I did it, Thank you"

"Alright"

The next day…

"Hooray! I feel new! And this umbrella is the best! Ryuko, you really didn't know who was that man?" asked Mako while she was waking with her friend under the umbrella.

"He had a familiar face Mako"

"Oh! I feel so happy! Whoever he is he must be a great man! I just want to hug him with my beasty hug!"

"That strange Ira Gamagori" said Senketsu "Ryuko, Do you think he will be fine just like this?"

"I'm pretty sure he will" replied with a beatific smile.

From the shadows, Gamagori was looking at the cheerful no-star. He felt warmth, but it wasn't because of fever. He reddened slightly just by seeing her, he closed his eyes with a smile. It was raining soundly, and luckily, the sound of his affliction disappeared with it for that morning… just for that morning. Anyway, it wasn't part of his temperament.

**The end~**

* * *

_Hi! I'm loving to write these ones, Iramako is making me improve my english jojojo~!_  
_I hope I'm not making any OOC mistakes QwQ_  
_Hope you enjoyed!_  
_Don't forget to add a comment, I love feedback! XD aaaaaand see you in the next PUNCH!_


	3. Third Punch

_Inspired in chaptaer 19 c: oh, that chapter gave me too much feelings! aaaahhhhhh__  
_

Third Punch: **The fugitive**

The spine-chilling sounds of the siren were heard from afar, that piercing sound marked the input to a completely different scenario.

_Year 1920, Tokyo._

In the last two months, a big number of major crimes against Revocs's jewelry stores have been unleashed with swiftness in the heart of Tokyo, all of them executed to perfection, no witnesses and no evidences until the last robbery. The recent theft had left the police and the Honnoji Special Forces a significant clue.

"Racketeering" said as he threw the newspaper to his desk. He was standing near to his window with shutters; the light of the moon illuminated his angry face.

"Ira Gamagori…" sighed his partner, Uzu Sanageyama while drinking a cup of coffee with his shoes over Ira's desk. "Don't get that serious. We are part of the elite four agents in the Special Force and those criminals will be pleading for mercy this night!"

"Always so confident Sanageyama, even when you are blind" He chuckled. "Anyway, for Lady Satsuki's sake, I'm just putting the odds of doubt… These thieves started with their moves the next day we imprisoned their head, Mankanshoku. And the alliance of her group, the No-Stars, and the Nudists is a matter to worry about."

"Our president, Lady Satsuki is aware of their whereabouts" affirmed Sanageyama getting up and getting close to his friend and patted his shoulder. "There's only one Revocs left in this part of the city, we will caught them in the act. She won't allow anybody to interfere with her plans against _that woman_."

"I will call the police, I need some man guarding the jail." said Gamagori.

"Do as you like"

After his call, he closed the shutters and went to his car, the night wasn't cold, but without his jacket he could get a runny nose, the mirror in his car was upturned so the twinkling stars could be seen there. He closed his eyes and grabbed his head, it wasn't time to get distracted, that moment, without prior notice a small bulldog started to pee in his car's wheel.

"Hey!" shouted with irritation.

"Guts! There you are!" said a kid from the other side of the street.

"Be more careful with your pet…boy" told him as he was seeing the youngster lifting his dog from the ground. "You look familiar, what's your name?"

"My name is Matarou, mister, have a good night!" said with a giggle, rushing to the next street.

"What an awkward moment" though aloud.

His serious expression went back to his face, fixed the mirror and started his car, the gasoline was low, but he had enough to arrive to the store. The road was empty; it looked like a desert town. In front of the Revocs jewelry store, there was a big amount of light, police patrols were surrounding the thieves who were with their hands up.

"Gamagori!" greeted Sanageyama "Did you see? Because I can't"

"Yes" responded tersely.

"We did it!" said out loud. "Ha! I told you!"

Both of them fell silent, there was something wrong. He was about to alert his comrades but it was too late. An explosion was heard in the distance and the lights of the street and the edifices went out.

The thieves laughed and started to run away.

"Quick Sanageyama!"

Gamagori ran after them and with incredibly accuracy shot to one of them leaving him in the concrete. He caught him by his collar and rested his gun on his forehead.

"Tell me, what's going on"

"I-I won't say anything" answered nervously.

"Sure" said with a smile, hitting him with the gun.

"Manakanshoku, this… this was a plan to free that person and our friends from the jail. T-this last theft had the purpose to divert your attention, specially yours Mister Gamagori"

"Damn it!" cursed tightening his teeth. "I knew it was too easy"

The spine-chilling sounds of the siren were heard from the prison. Mankanshoku was escaping.

"Take him!" shouted Gamagori to the official. "Are the other police forces in the jail as I asked you?"

"N-no, we didn't think it was necessary" admitted one of them.

"Ahg! Can't you trust me more?"

"Haha, you won't make it in time" laughed the man in the arms of the police "Thanks to Matarou, you have no more fuel in your car. He sure made a good distraction"

Gamagori closed his fist full of frustration, he looked to his sides, there was an old woman driving her little car, she was going really slow, so he decided to run after it.

"Ma'am! I need your car!" said running next to the car.

"W-who are you! Go away! You try to steal my car!" shouted the elderly.

"I need it!"

"What? No! Don't dare to come closer I will speed up!"

"Please! It's an emergency! I'm from the Honnoji Special Force!" said as he gave a hit in one side of the car.

"Oh my goodness! You should have said that before!" she stopped the car.

"And you won't get out of the car?" asked him trying to catch his breath.

"No! No! I want to be right in the middle of the action!"

"Ahg! Okay" accepted reluctantly sitting in the conductor seat. As he saw Sanageyama, drove to where he was. "Get in! We can't let them get away! That will be shameful"

As he was driving he witness in the vicinity of the jail some people getting into different cars. One of those persons fired against the car. A gun wasn't the only thing that was triggered, the persecution of that vehicle started too. They were going really fast, one of the cars turned upside down, it was easily taken down. Police reinforcements arrived just in time. The other car was missing, Gamagori get in the car fast, leaving the old lady and Sanageyama in that place. He had a strange smile in his face.

"Ehh! I can't believe you did this for me Ryuko!" said one girl inside the car.

"That's why we are friends Mako" answered she.

"There! Matarou is waiting for us!" Mako puffed her cheeks worried. "Who is that man behind him?

"My! That's Gamagori!"

"Ryuko, stop the car"

"B-but Mako! He will get you!"

"I can't let him do any harm to you or my brother!" said as she got out of the car.

Gamagori saw as a small young woman came into his way.

"I see, Mankanshoku send somebody for him, how low!" grinned pointing his gun to the car.

"Stop! I'm Mankanshoku, Mako Mankanshoku!" said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Huh?" his eyes widened as he remembered something.

"Sister! What are you doing? Go away!" pleaded Matarou.

"Are you mocking me? I don't have so much patience"

"I may be a fugitive! But I'm not a liar!" She put her hands on her waist. "I never judged you to be part of the Honnoji force!"

"T-that's different!"

"And you are using a gun! You are threatening me with a gun! Do you see me with a gun?"

"N-no but…"

"No excuses! You are being unfair! And you are supposed to show justice!" she yelled at him. "Please, put away that weapon!"

"So, Makanshoku, you will come with me if I free your brother and let go your friend, don't you?" asked saving his gun.

"Yes!" nodded fast.

Gamagori grabbed her from her wrist and took her with him.

"Don't worry about me! Take care!" said Mako smiling.

"How come you head such a big organization?" asked Gamagori getting her in the car.

"I think, that's because they trust me Gamagori" replied with a sweet smile.

"Stop that Mankanshoku"

"What?"

"Smiling!" shouted.

"Eh! I can't! If I feel happy my cheeks automatically go up and I smile!" said nervously. "And you can't stop someone from smiling!"

"Why not?"

"That's like not letting somebody go to the bathroom when they need it!"

"Huh?" Gamagori, started the engine and smiled. "You are a strange one"

"I'm sure you are trusted too!" closed her eyes with happiness.

"Ugh, let's not talk about that" diverted his gaze annoyed.

"What's wrong?" asked she.

"I knew something like this was about to happen and…" he paused and added yelling. "Why am I talking about this with you?!"

"Eh! Ok, don't do it! Ah!" she startled and covered her face with both hands in fear.

"Mankanshoku… Don't be afraid I won't hurt you" reassured her.

"Uhm…But I'm sure Lady Satsuki trusts you, and your partners too, they know you would get me!" she stated confident with her thumb up.

"You may be right" said blushing.

"You started the engine, but you still haven't driven" pointed.

"I-I was going to drive right now!"

"Okay!"

"Makanshoku… Mankanshoku" thought aloud. "Something is not right..."

"What's wrong Gamagori?" tilted her head with a sad face.

"Ahg…This can't be reality… This is a dream" said striking a blow to the handlebar.

"A-are you ok Gamagori?" said Mako uneasily.

"Mankanshoku!" said grabbing her shoulders. "You are Mako Mankanshoku from the Honnoji Academy, a second year student of the K class! and I am Ira Gamagori, the chief of the disciplinary committee!"

The background started to get dark. The figures around them broke as if they were made of glass; suddenly both were alone in a dark space with a glimmer coming from the ground.

"Eh?! What's going on?"

"You!" he made a pause, looking at her with sorrow. He caressed her cheek and furrowed. "The COVERS appeared and they got you, I couldn't do anything"

Gamagori fall in his knees, she started to disappear.

"If that happened to me, I'm sure you will save me"

She gave him a tenderly kiss in his front, he rose his head and looked at her into her eyes, he was about to hug her when he woke up.

"Mankanshoku" he opened his eyes.

Everybody was sleeping; he was in the base of the Nudist Beach. He sighed and took his forehead, but something in his face changed, a determined look showed in his eyes.

"I will definitely rescue you Mankanshoku, I swear"

Afterward, that same day, he fulfilled that promise…

**The end~**

* * *

_Ah! this was more difficult to write XD, but I hope it's fine! Oh, I really loved chapter 19, and the first thing I did was to write down some ideas, this is the first of them hehe, and I also did a little comic that I turned to a gif is in tumblr btw._

_Well! THANK U SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I read them and inspired me! ... Continue writting your precious comments! even if they are liiiiiiiittle ones, everything counts, because, I need inspiration XD_


	4. Fourth Punch

Fourth Punch: **What's wrong?**

The flowers that belonged to the gardening club, were decorated with the previous irrigation, every petal was beautifully adorned with little water drops that were shining with the sun rays of that warm afternoon.

Not so far from that place, two students were sharing and enjoying their lunch time, or at least, that's what they were supposed to have been doing.

"Mako, you haven't laid a hand on your croquettes" said Ryuko looking sorrowfully at her friend. "I don't like to see you like this"

"Oh! I didn't want to worry you!" calmed her with a tense smile while gobbling her lunch. "I'm fine Ryuko! S-see?"

"She is still worried, doesn't she?" asked Senketsu.

"I'm afraid so, yesterday we couldn't find him" replied in a low voice. "I kind of understand what she might be feeling"

"Ryuko…" spoke with watery eyes. "It has been three days since the last time I saw him, Will you still help me to find him?"

"O-Of course Mako!" she jumped from her seat with a determined air. She grabbed her hand. "Don't lose your hopes Mako, the first days you were really enthusiastic, don't lose that strength!"

"Y-you are right Ryuko!" replied puffing her cheeks. "Let's eat! We need to recompose our strength!"

"Yeah" she took a seat next to her.

The rays of the sun that warmed them were blocked abruptly by a big shadow. The mysterious croquette was about to be eaten, but it was put back into the lunch box. A cold presence was plainly felt in the atmosphere at the back of the girls. In the same motion they turned to see what or who was behind.

Before this happened, in Honnoji's highest tower a talk was being held inside the room of the Elite Four; a conversation between the Disciplinary and the Non-Athletic Committee. The room was silent. Nonon was sitting in her large armchair surrounded by stuffed animals and Gamagori was standing still in front of her.

"So Mister Discipline, you need _me_ to give you some advice about the girl _again_, don't you?" said with a mischievous smile. "And… You still refuse to tell me her name? Huh?

"That information is confidential Jakuzure!"

"But it would be useful" persuasively tilted her head at him. "If I knew who this girl is, I could make my moves easily and you could even get to date her"

"D-Date her?!" he flushed in a matter of seconds. "I couldn't possibly do that! I-I don't like her!"

"Sure Toad, now tell me what happened this time" hurried him while she started to use her nail file.

"In these last days I have seen her less lively, she walks with her head down and her smile almost doesn't show up" informed her in a sad tone. "What can I do? ... A-As the disciplinary head of the committee, of course! I'm worried about the normal development of the students!"

"Oh, that's an easy one" closed her eyes in arrogance.

"Then… What?!" asked in annoyance increasing his size.

"She is sad, obviously" she got up from her spot. "And the best thing you can do for her is to ask her what happened with her; you told me you have already exchanged some words with the girl, don't you? So that step won't be difficult. Then your instinct must be the one that leads you into the next action to take. That's all, good luck!"

"My instinct?!" yelled at her. "What do you mean Jakuzure?! Be more straightforward!"

"Do I interrupt?" asked as Inumuta went into the room.

"Not at all, four eyes! I was leaving, come with me!" said grabbing his arm and taking him away with her.

Ira clenched his fists and a dark shade covered his eyes, his mouth was closed and he felt trapped in a deep hole.

"Women are very complex and problematic creatures, they seem to love to talk in riddles, and they are so strange. Except for Lady Satsuki, she will always be an exception, it's a woman who exudes wisdom..." his eyes opened and then showed an unperturbed expression. "Maybe, I could include _her_ as well". He walked to the large window and from there his eyes looked for the small student, she was walking with Ryuko to their usual lunch place.

At a fast pace he took the same pathway that the friends walked not long ago. When he arrived, saw them talking, Ryuko seemed to be encouraging her. He frowned anxious and got near them blocking the sun.

"Matoi! Mankanshoku!" said out loud, like he usually does.

"Gamagori!" they said in unison.

"What do you want?" asked Ryuko in the defensive.

"I concern about the students…" he cleared his throat. "Is my duty, not only with this glorious Academy also with our president, Lady Satsuki. I came here, because I want to talk with Mankanshoku"

"Eh?! Me?! W-why?" alarmed pointing herself with her index finger.

"I ask you to go for a few minutes Matoi, I need to talk to her in private, you'd just be a bother" demanded Gamagori with a piercing gaze.

"You can't!" she interposed between them and the Alleluia choir was heard, a soft light illuminated her. "Ryuko is my friend and she knows everything about me! So you can't simply say she has to go, even less if you think she is a nuisance! What if you need to know about my development in classes? You are not with me in classes! Ryuko is! And she can perfectly give a wonderful judgment when it comes to me! So Ryuko will stay! stay! stay!"

"Mako…" pronounced her name impressed with a soft smile.

"O-ok" said as a drop of sweat ran down his forehead. He cleared his throat again and sat in the big chain. "Mankanshoku… What's wrong?"

"Eh?! W-what do you mean?" asked fearfully.

"Your behavior, you have changed these last days…" he looked at her right into her brown eyes. "Why are you sad?"

Ryuko opened her eyes surprised. Mako's lower lip lifted and her face showed great sadness.

"I-It's Guts…My dog escaped from home" said with great effort.

"Mankanshoku!" said aloud while getting up, he put both hands on her shoulders. "Where is the cheerful spirited no-star girl? The real Mankanshoku would never give up! Today we will find that dog!"

"Huh?!" Mako opened her eyes shocked looking at his directly. "G-Gamagori! Why would you do that?"

"I-I already told you" stammered, turning his whole body in another direction. He was about to blush "I-It's my duty to ensure the welfare of students"

"Ha! I see" laughed Ryuko. "Well, see you after classes at the entrance of the academy Gamagori!"

"Thank you Gamagori, I Mako Mankanshoku won't lose her hopes!" raised her fist with a determined look.

That afternoon after classes, Gamagori was waiting in the entrance. Mako sprinted in his direction raising dust from the ground. As it could be expected she tripped over a rock and flew off. Lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield caught her with his hand. She broke away from him and smiled.

"Here! I have some "Lost dog" papers. We will distribute them in the city" said giving him some.

"You seem to be really motivated, that's excellent Mankanshoku!" said looking at the horizon with a little smile.

"Yes!" said while giving some of her papers to the students that were leaving.

"I need some too!" said Ryuko happily running after Mako.

An hour later, in the center of the town, Gamagori gave them communicators so that they could contact in case one of them found some clues.

Matarou, who was also helping, was the first to find a clue; it was not surprising due to its impressive contacts in the city, or rather his impressive photos.

"Mako!" said running to her sister. "One of my friends told me a group of students from the Honnoji Academy were after him as well"

"Eh!? Matarou go to the Pet store and wait for me there!" from the middle of her bust she grabbed her communicator. "Ryuko! Gamagori! Some club of the Academy was looking for him as well! I'm so lucky! I've got more help"

"I don't think they were helping Mako"

"I agree with Matoi, they might be responsible, don't worry, I will take care of that matter" assured Gamagori.

Ryuko got into a public bar. Therein air was ruled by a blanket of cigarette smoke. She asked the barman if she could put the "Lost dog" paper in some wall and he offered her a grey board that was in the depths of the tavern. She put the ad over it and suddenly felt something weird.

"You are being watched Ryuko" said Senketsu.

"I know, but they don't know who the person they want to assault is"

"Behind you!" shouted Senketsu.

"Huh?" She already got her scissor blade out of her pocket. But somebody was there. The man that was going to harm her was already defeated.

"Let me tell you two useful pieces of information; the first one, I was not saving you, the second one, I hate disturbances when I want to relax" it was Tsumugu Kinagase. "What are you doing here Matoi?"

"None of your business Mohawk man" replied bothered.

"Guts? I saw that dog…" he said as he watched the ad. "But it's none of my business, doesn't it? So I'll just go"

"Ahg! Wait!" said grabbing him from his shoulder. "It's Mako's dog, we've been looking for it!"

"I was getting bored here, so I will help"

Mako was running and calling Guts, she had no papers left. While running bumped into somebody.

"Mankanshoku! You should be more careful!" Gamagori, yelled at her getting bigger. He blew air with great force and came back to his normal size. "Indeed, the Dogs Lovers club was looking for it, and they still are, they wanted to help too".

"Oh! That's great Gamagori!" she raised her hand to receive his palm.

"Ah… Y-yes Mankanshoku" both slapped hands.

"Ryuko is calling!" said cheerfully.

"I have found Guts!" said Ryuko.

"R-Ryuko! You are awesome! Where are you?" asked her, but the call was cut. "Eh?! Gamagori, what happened?!"

"Get on my back!" commanded her stooping to her height.

"Y-Yes!" she took her position and he started to run "Ah! You are going too fast!"

"Hold on tight Mankanshoku!" Mako hugged his neck making him blush.

A few streets later, in a wasteland, Ryuko was surrounded by dogs. They were fiercely barking at her. Guts was in her arms.

"Too bad I told the red Mohawk man to go… If only I had known that further I would be in this trouble" she complained.

"Why do you insist in no using me, Ryuko?" asked Senketsu.

"I can't harm these animals Senketsu, I just want to kick the ass of that Club" said angry.

"You can't do anything to us transfer student! Ryuko Matoi! Hahaha!" laughed the president of the Dogs Lovers Club. "With these trained dogs in my side I'm able to do anything! Even stealing your Kamui!"

"Damn it! Any ideas Senketsu?" asked Ryuko.

"Those two are coming"

From afar, Mako's voice calling Guts was heard.

"Guts! Guts!" answered the dog leaving Ryuko.

"No Guts!" it was late, the dog was captured with a mechanic hand.

"I really wanted to have another bulldog, Hahaha!" said the president putting Guts a strange collar. "This is no ordinary dog collar; it's an extension of my two-star Goku Uniform! And with this I can control the dogs however I want! I will have an army of dogs and I will take over the Honnoji Academy"

"That's not the correct conduct of a real dog lover!" shouted Gamagori behind him. "You dared to lie to me, Ira Gamagori!"

"Guts!" said Mako getting out of Gamagori's back and running to his dog.

"Wait! Mankanshoku!" shouted he.

"Bite her!" ordered the president of the club.

"Mako!" said Ryuko trying to catch her, but it was too late.

Mako's arm was bitten, but she did not move. Tears started to roll down her face, they were happy tears and she caressed her dog with a big smile. Guts wasn't biting hard, he was trying to resist the control of the president. Gamagori, boiling in anger hit him with all of his strength and sent him flying to Ryuko.

"Matoi! It's your chance!"

"You don't have to tell me that! I won't forgive this bastard" yelled Ryuko the moment she synchronized with Senketsu.

With a fast move she defeated the president and made he lost his Goku Uniform. All the dog's collars broke and attacked the president. Guts also returned to normal and cried while licking the little wound that had caused him to Mako.

"Mako! Are you ok?" asked Ryuko.

"Even though he had control over these dogs, he didn't control their hearts" affirmed Mako. "Guts put all of his heart and did all he could to not make me any injury"

"Mankanshoku…" whispered her name.

"Gamagori! You were right! We were going to find him today! Thank you for supporting me!" she bowed.

"When that man came to me, he was already knocked out" stated Ryuko.

"I'll expel him, it's a disgrace for the Honnoji Academy" said as he crossed his arms.

"Hey! We have no classes tomorrow! Let's go to eat something!" suggested Mako.

"I-I can't, I have to do other things" said trying to be serious.

"C'mon Gamagori, we all deserve a little rest. For this day we are allies, okay?" said Ryuko giving him a pat in his back. "Anyway, you are gonna pay!"

"Really Gamagori?!" asked Mako with lights in her eyes. "I was going to do it! I just had to add it to my dad's account"

"N-No, I will do it…" said diverting his eyes. "Umm, Mankanshoku, Why did Guts escaped in the first place?"

"Oh, Matarou told me it was because he saw a female dog and…" Mako startled. "Ah! Where is Matarou?!"

_Meanwhile in the closed Pet store._

"Mako never arrived! I knew one day she would abandon me! At least in my way here I got some things, hehe. Hey! If I go back to home achy and dirty, my parents will scold her and they will give me her dessert, hehe, sweet revenge!

**The end~**

* * *

_This shot was so funny to write! I hope you like it!  
It seems I don't write the characters OOC, I'm so glad to know that QAQ… Thanks for the reviews! they really cheer me up! and the result of your beautiful reviews is this LONG chapter :D... I will be waiting for more comments, thank u!  
_


End file.
